


【奇异铁】海岛奇缘（龙奇异×人类铁,ABO,多肉）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 完结连载 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 海边的一条龙捡到一个人类。Warning：双性生子ABO，有龙×人的情节，NC-17主肉剧情为辅龙有翅膀，总的来说是西方龙，不是中华民族的图腾





	1. Chapter 1

0.引子  
“少城主逃跑了！”  
无数火把在临海城接次亮起，一个少年急急忙忙地跑着，用力撕扯自己身上厚重繁复的礼服，把那绣着金丝银线的婚服撇在脚下。亚麻的贴身里衣被汗水浸湿，海风吹得他脊背发冷，他不知道自己能跑到哪去，整个城都是养父的，而他要被迫嫁给那个三十岁又猥琐的Alpha富翁……  
“看到了，就在前面！”  
身后不远处突然有人喊着。Tony一惊，顾不得什么了，加快速度往前跑去。今晚月亮也被乌云遮蔽，使人看不清前面的路，他跌跌撞撞地跑着，也不知道自己跑到了何处，直到前方突然一片开阔，他急忙刹住脚步，一串石子被他踢飞，消失在视野里。  
他好巧不巧，跑到了悬崖边。  
“Tony，你总是这么不听话。”城主在一众家丁簇拥下缓缓靠近。“这下你还能跑去哪？”  
Tony回头看了看，悬崖下是深不见底的海面，落进去连尸首都捞不到，但他又后退了几步。  
“不，我不会跟杀父仇人回去！”  
城主脸色一变，大声呵斥：“你在胡说什么？！”  
“我都看见了，是你杀了父亲！”少年坚毅的眸子射出怨毒的光，“我宁可死也不会做你的棋子。”  
少年纵身一跃，从十丈高的悬崖跳下。

 

1.初遇  
那个人类身上散发出甜蜜诱人的香气时，Dragon Stephen有些坐不住了。  
最开始他在沙滩上捡到这个人类，是怎么也想不到他还活着的。那么娇小的一副躯体被海水浸个湿透，挂在一截浮木上，事实上若是没有这块木头，凭人类的力气游到这座岛几乎不可能。龙把他翻过来用爪子戳了戳鼓鼓胀胀的肚子，人类哇地呕出一大口水，咳嗽着悠悠醒转。  
“我死了吗？”有精致眉眼的少年看着青灰鳞片灰蓝兽眼的龙，心想自己莫不是来到了地狱门前，这巨兽就是看管地狱的恶龙。他虽然在海里抓住了一截木头，但浸泡一夜早就把他的力气掏空，身上也冷得可怕。  
“嗷——”龙想说话，结果出口的全是兽吟，他挠挠脑袋，“嘭”地一声，原本巨大的身躯凭空消失，取而代之的是一个全身赤裸的人类。  
“你没死——”  
“妖怪啊！！！！”人类大叫一声，脑袋一倒，竟是又晕过去了。

龙——也就是Stephen——很是不忿，他人形的样子英俊健美，每次去城镇都有一大帮Omega眼冒桃心，这还是头一回有人吓晕。他不知道的是，人类吓的不是他的人形，而是他能变成人形。  
Stephen不是纯血龙。他的母亲是位人类Omega，诞下这两个古老物种爱情的结晶。可惜他的兄弟纯血龙们并不欢迎他这个混血儿，父亲死后他只好搬离家族聚居的水域，独自在这座荒无人烟的小岛上生存。  
龙不喜欢那些愚蠢的纯种兄弟们，而且他耐得住寂寞，这不代表他在看到一个人类进入自己的领地时会不高兴。相反，他乐得合不拢嘴——这在人类看来又是另一番情景：一只两米多长的龙对他张开血盆大口。  
“你，你是不是要吃我？”少年裹紧自己单薄的衣衫，在火堆对面警惕地打量着他。Stephen一愣，赶紧摇摇头。他随手抓过一条烤得金黄的鱼，嘎嘣嘎嘣地吃个精光。  
“天哪……”年轻的人类欲哭无泪。他一口就能吞下那么大一条鱼，这还只是开胃菜而已，正餐——也就是自己——还在被烘干呢！  
Stephen不明白对面的人类为何更难过了，他只是想告诉对方，我吃鱼，不吃人啊！  
“唉，怎么会吓成这样。”  
人类又一次被他突然变成人形吓晕后，Stephen托住他的身子，摸摸对方有些发烫的额头。  
“你经历了什么……”  
然后，那股香甜的气息就钻入他的鼻腔。  
不知是因为泡在海里太久又受了惊吓，还是本就时机成熟，这个小Omega发情了。

 

2.第一次情潮  
龙很多年没有闻到过这样沁人心脾的香气，像是田野里最纯净的花朵散发出的清香，不过分甜腻，也毫不冷清。在想出应对策略之前，他发现自己已经被勾得间接发情，木质的香气从他身上散发开来。昏迷中的Omega闻到Alpha的气息，下意识呢喃着靠近，Stephen暗叫不妙，他已经硬起来了。  
“……”  
“好吧。”龙只犹豫了一下就决定怎么做。与人类不同，他们不受那些虚无缥缈的道德束缚，这个Omega很合他心意，他们又需要彼此，Stephen就决定替这个纤尘不染的Omega缓解情热。  
他抱起Omega离开海边，到了他居住的洞穴。这里有温暖而干燥的石床和枯草，适合娇弱的人类居住。他把对方放到床上，不大灵活的人类手指轻轻解着他的衣襟。露出的胸膛是健康的小麦色，显然他曾是多么活泼爱玩的少年，不像自己，皮肤总是苍白得没有血色。他定定神让自己专心解开他的衣衫，露出颜色稍深的乳珠和性器，比Alpha小得多的分身已悄悄挺立，被手指碰到就颤颤巍巍地把自己蹭上去。  
“心急的男孩。”Stephen伸手撸动着它，人类在昏睡中溢出呻吟，挺着胯部把自己送地更近了点。Stephen顺势分开他肉嘟嘟的大腿，露出的臀缝里，一朵不属于男性的娇花傲然挺立。  
“噢，瞧我发现了什么，一个双性Omega。”龙的瞳孔危险地收缩，他看着那粉嫩柱状体下的深粉肉唇，还有其后紧紧闭合的处子菊穴，一时竟不知道哪个滋味更好。犹豫了一下，他还是把手指伸进后穴。  
“万一你怀孕可有得怪罪我了。”  
虽然龙有点希望这个美丽的Omega怀上他的蛋，但他不喜欢强来。  
Stephen把手指悄悄插入紧闭的菊穴，发现那里十分干涩，小Omega意识昏昏沉沉地，总算被他的动作弄醒，他一睁眼就看到男人好看的眉头皱在一起，专心致志地开拓着他的后穴。  
“……”Tony知道自己的发情期就在这几天，那个歹毒的养父把婚期定在昨天，就是想等他发情没力气反抗，顺便怀上富翁的孩子。然后他就可以顺理成章地侵吞富豪的家产。结果没想到自己逃走了，却便宜了这条龙。  
Tony并不是那种未经人事的Omega，刚刚发育的时候他就好奇地跟仆人搞过，因此他明白这种滋味有多好，更何况情欲在体内翻腾。他一点也没有反抗的意思，只是想着既然都到这一步了，一定要把话讲清楚。  
“临海城感谢你的奉献。谨记三点：不要内射，不许留痕，不帮你口交。”Tony低下高傲的头颅行礼以表尊敬，然后主动分大腿，揉搓自己硬邦邦的性器，眼神似乎在说“来吧我准备好了。”  
Stephen整个龙都惊呆了。他活了三百年，头一次见到这种Omega，没有一点被上的自觉，好像只是把自己当成纾解性欲的奴隶。他龙的尊严受到极大侮辱。  
“我不做了。”龙气鼓鼓地蹲到洞口去看海鸟。  
“……不做了？”少城主也没见过这种Alpha，送到嘴边的发情期Omega岂有不上之理？“你……不举？”他小心翼翼地问。  
“……”龙快气炸了，上也不是，不上也不是。他硬得发疼，对方湿得滴水，脑子里快速转了千百个念头，最后他还是飞扑到人类身上，把自己引以为傲的龙根暴露在Omega面前。

“……不好意思，我也不做了。”求生欲迫使少年不断后退，试图远离那根要命的东西。那是什么啊，正常人类根本不会有这种大小吧？！  
Stephen还真不是人类，半龙血统赋予他比一般人类长得多的寿命，和大得多的身体器官。  
“晚了。”Stephen冷笑一声，轻松捉住对方的双腿，此刻也懒得去扩张紧涩的后穴，对着那流芳吐露的花唇猛地刺入。高热弹滑的内壁一下子裹上来，像一张张小嘴那样拼命吮吸，他眼睛都瞪圆了：说来丢脸，他活了三百年头一回干发情期的Omega，还是这等绝色，饶是经验丰富也被夹得丢了魂。  
“啊——好痛！”即使自身分泌了足够多的汁液润滑，Stephen那根还是太大了，把他撑得胀痛不已。他在心里暗骂Alpha没一个好东西，饥渴的身体却违背他的意志，主动缠上去勾引那根性器深入。鼻尖全是对方身上那种好闻的苏合香，发情中躁动不安的身体总算得到安抚，他软软地轻哼一声，不再反抗，花穴也适应了龙根的大小，便睁开带着水汽的棕眼，对他说道：“继续呀！”  
“……噢，噢！”Stephen这才回过神来，脸色发烫。人类以为他贴心地给出适应时间，谁曾想自己是爽呆了。他决心扳回一城，开始伏在他身上大操大干，他那根虽大却不狰狞，跟体型一样修长，或许还称得上好看。此刻它沾了淫水亮晶晶地，在浅色的穴里进出，不断带出更多水。  
“啊……好舒服……”Tony没有廉耻心地大叫着。跟半龙半人的妖怪野合已非常人能做到，叫床更是小菜一碟。从小养尊处优的生活让这位少城主学会了及时享乐，既然已经发情又恰好有个Alpha在身边，管他是人是龙，能用就行了。  
“用力，对……天啊……你插得我好爽……”  
“噗嗤”“噗嗤”的水声在空荡荡的洞穴里回响，还夹杂着Omega甜腻的呻吟，龙又硬了一圈，觉得对方是铁了心要勾地他精尽龙亡，嘴上骂着“贱货”，“婊子”一类的脏话，干得十分起劲。他把人类翻过来，阴茎在穴里飞速转了个圈，少年急促地尖叫一声，被磨得水流不止，前端依然挺立着发泄不出。  
Stephen终于找到让自己满意的姿势，从背后压着他猛干。这个姿势比之前进得更深，龟头碰到一层肉壁，他马上明白那是Omega的生殖腔壁，此刻因为发情张开了一个小口，要把自己吃进去。  
“哈啊……太深了……”高潮余韵中的少年敏锐地感知到了肉壁被顶着，不过这时他突然想到：对方是妖怪，自己是不可能怀上妖怪的孩子的。他一下子放松了下来，而且从来没有人进入过这里，据说那会爽得哭出来，他蠢蠢欲动。  
“唔嗯……操进来……”Omega转过脑袋看着他。Stephen真的头一回见到发情期还让人干内腔的Omega，一时有点感动，不管不顾地对着那里狠狠冲刺，不知道插到第几下，总算是突破了那层肉壁的阻碍，操进了更为敏感的内腔。  
“啊————”少年长长地呻吟了一声，身子剧烈抖动着，从内腔涌出一股比之前更多的淫液，浇得Stephen一激灵，之后次次抽插都会带出比先前大得多的水花，淫水顺着大腿流下，把两人下半身弄得一片湿粘。Tony翻着白眼抽搐着，前端也射出浊白的精液，前后的双重高潮让他目眩神迷，随着Alpha的动作前后耸动，形状优美的脖颈伸长了呻吟。Stephen被不断收缩的花穴绞得受不了，也到了临界点，抽送的频率更快了。  
少年意识到对方想要释放，可是不等他阻止，滚烫的浓精就被分毫不落地射进了生殖腔内。也是头一回被内射的Omega挣扎着射出了最后一点精液，再也没有一丝力气，软软地趴在石床上。第一次情潮总算过去，但发情期往往要维持三天，隔几个时辰又会迎来第二次情潮，他得赶快休息以维持体力。  
“你叫什么名字？”Stephen喘息着拔出自己，人形的高潮让他不太满足，但看到小Omega已经累得直闭眼，他又不忍心继续。  
“Tony……”少年梦呓般呢喃着，昏昏睡去，Stephen打来水替他擦了擦身子，又去海里捉了几条鱼，放在火堆前烤着。他从来不是那种不负责任的Alpha，既然彻底占有了这个Omega，就已经准备好了做一个好丈夫，好父亲。  
Stephen替换了Tony身下的干草，用从镇上换来的布匹裹着他以防着凉。看着对方熟睡的背影，他意识到自己将不再寂寞。  
他发自内心地感到喜悦。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有温泉play，龙×人，口

3.第二次情潮  
午夜的时候，Stephen感到怀抱中的人身躯变得灼热，信息素的味道再次浓重，他意识到小Omega又开始发情了。哦，他叫Tony，多可爱的名字。Stephen欢喜地把半梦半醒的少年扛在肩头，向山洞后走去。这座岛下有海底火山，山洞后有片温泉，龙相当爱干净，因此选择住在这里。  
他来到这是有些计划的，温泉水有极佳的治愈功效，有助于Omega娇嫩的身体恢复，同时也方便他以龙的形态进入。这么多年Stephen在性事上从来放不开自己，他不能随便就在做爱途中变成龙的形态，那会吓跑人不说，还容易让床伴受伤。但现在不同了，他有了自己的Omega，那么他就一定会接纳自己。  
龙打着自己的小算盘，喜滋滋地把Tony放进温泉中，自己则变成龙型滑入水中去。长长的身躯悄悄游到Omega身下，他想不惊动对方先品尝一下那里的滋味。借着水的滋润他舔舐起Omega有些红肿的外阴。  
Tony就是在全身舒适又燥热的感觉中醒来的。温泉里水汽氤氲宛如仙境，他眨了眨眼睛，才分辨出自己确是醒来了：他认得这洞里的岩石。这时身下传来酥酥麻麻的触感，他轻哼一声向下看去，隔着一层水汽与龙不小心对视。  
“……”Tony在想这究竟是梦还是现实，为何这一幕更像是在梦中？凶猛的龙收起利齿小心地舔舐他的下体，怎么看都十足猎奇又淫秽。  
Stephen就像做坏事被逮个正着，第一时间恢复了人形，唰地一声从水下起来，正好伏在Tony腿间，头发还在滴着水。  
“……呃，听着，你又发情了。”  
“我感觉到了。”  
“那么——”  
“你刚刚是想吃了我，还是——”  
“不，我肯定不是。”Stephen激动了一下，“我只是……替你疗伤，是的。”真是狡猾的龙。Stephen唾弃自己。  
“哦，谢谢，你真贴心。”Tony抚摸了一下他湿漉漉的头顶，“不过我们先解决这事吧，尤其你在我两腿之间的情况下，再不进来我流的水会把整个浴池灌满的——话说你哪来的浴池——唔——”  
Stephen忍无可忍地吻住他。这个叫Tony的少年不断刷新他对Omega的认知，比如他是怎么做到在发情的时候还这么多话的，可以想象正常时候一定更爱说话。龙爱僻静，更不喜欢在做这事的时候太多嘴，现在他有些犹豫让这个聒噪的人类成为自己的伴侣是不是正确的选择了。  
唉，毕竟爱情的道路永不会是平坦的*。Stephen吻着他水润的红唇，体内的兽性让他忍不住重重啃咬，直把唇色染得更加娇艳欲滴。Tony勃起的性器与他的摩擦着，花穴酥痒难耐，渴望地蹭着那根硕大，但Stephen不为所动，只是一手托住他的腰，另一手放在他臀肉上揉捏，唇舌渐渐下移到胸前的凸起。与一般男性不同，Omega男性的胸部也略微鼓起，像发育中的少女，乳粒是漂亮的浅桃红，他用牙齿轻轻含住那里，舌尖在乳粒上来回舔弄，Tony叫得更厉害了。  
“嗯……别这样……好奇怪……”小Omega没有被人这样仔细地对待过乳头，因此想不到自己只是被玩弄乳粒就更加兴奋，害羞得不行。Stephen却不理会他的请求，继续舔舐着那里，像在品尝什么美味佳肴，事实上他只是为了帮助自己的Omega疏通乳孔，以方便之后产乳喂养宝宝，当然他是不会解释这么多的。  
左右交替着含了一会儿乳头，成功把那里变成两颗漂亮的红宝石，Stephen抬起头对Tony笑了笑，突然扎入水中，Tony还没来得及惊呼，突然感到下体被什么柔软的东西含住了，他低头看见Stephen在水下专心致志地舔弄他的后穴。  
“天啊……”Omega眼眶发热，强烈的电流划过尾椎，从来没有人动过的地方意外地敏感，每一道褶皱都让他颤栗。被忽略的雌穴更加空虚，一张一合地吐着水，花唇外翻着渴望进入。  
Stephen努力开拓着那里，舌尖试探着往里进，得益于他体内的两套呼吸系统，在水下也能呆很长时间。可惜Tony不明白，看他这么久不上岸有些着急，又在重重的吮吸中全身瘫软。  
“够了……唔嗯……”Tony伸手去抓他黑亮的发丝，水流却让它们滑不留手，可能会失去对方的心理让他突然恐惧起来。  
“喂，你……还没告诉我……名字。”Tony干脆沉入水中试图把对方捞起，水下的世界比满是水汽的水面更加清晰，Stephen感到怀里的人突然下沉，接着一双发亮的眸子对上他的，他愣了一会儿，感到有热度从耳根流遍全身。  
Tony吻着他，把肺中空气渡给对方，与他在不大深的温泉里下坠，没一会儿就到了底，Stephen低吼一声，身躯倏然一变，化为自己原本的形态，载着开始缺氧的Omega浮上水面。  
Tony被放到岸边，大口呼吸着新鲜空气，依然处于情欲中的眼朦胧地看着对方巨大的身躯，算是明白对方为何能在水下那么长时间了。  
“我想要你……”棕发少年泛红的身体上不断有水珠滚落，久久得不到满足的空虚让他嘤泣。Tony抬手抱着龙的脖颈，他现在明白，对方不会伤害自己，那么就没什么好怕的。  
Stephen发出沉重的嘶吼，微凉的身躯轻轻覆在他身上，两只爪子一左一右地支撑在地上。那些泛着奇异色泽的鳞片在水珠作用下更加变幻莫测，眼珠似乎也由灰蓝变成了浓绿，一切都预示着龙的性欲达到顶峰。他甩开尾巴露出自己真正的性器，那样子有点像蛇类的性器，不过要大得多，龟头是锥状的，柱身比头部粗很多，根部四周还有一些柔软的倒刺。Tony倒吸一口凉气，龙的真身比人形更加可怖，但久久被情潮折磨的Omega顾不得那么多，只是看着花穴就又流出水来。  
“轻点。”他没有反抗，只是这样吩咐道。  
Stephen默不作声地把Tony压在岸边，粗重的呼吸和越来越浓郁的信息素揭示了内心有多不平静。以龙的形态做爱绝对是第一次，他竟有些手忙脚乱，像个未开荤的处男。他用尾巴缠绕着拉开Tony的一条腿，让穴口张得更大些，然后伏下身去贴近对方。Tony在那些光滑冰凉的鳞片接触到自己时身子一颤，随后就感到什么又硬又热的东西顶开花唇，一寸一寸往里深入。过大的直径把他撑得很满，并不饱满的头部却很好进入，因此一开始容易的挺进到后面变得艰难，好在里面很湿润松软，他没有受伤就把那根阳物完全吃下。  
“好大……”Tony喃喃自语般说着，体内所有敏感点都被干到了，爽得他久久不能回神。Stephen把自己送入柔嫩水滑的甬道内，兽性迫使他再也忍不住地开始动作起来，兽瞳因为快感眯成一条细线，只知道不断往更深更热的地方挺进，遵循着古老传统一抽一插地动作。Tony背部被湿滑的地面磨地发痛，穴里却被干得无比酥爽，那点疼痛也算不得什么了。  
龙的性器在进入时底部的倒刺搔刮着穴口四周，拔出时带出媚红的穴肉，青紫的性器在红红的花穴里进出，看得Stephen喘着粗气，发出舒适的龙吟。他一边干着一边伸出长舌头把身下的人类舔了个遍，粗糙的舌尖磨砺着胸口，让本就被吸得红肿的乳粒更加红嫩，简直像果实一掐就能溢出汁来。Tony被舔得全身燥热，好像所有的皮肤都变成了敏感带，连肩头被碰到也舒服极了。他不知道这是因为龙的唾液里有催情物质，能让他更敏感。  
“哈啊……好舒服……”Tony流着泪，与龙交合让他既害羞又新奇，对方宽阔的骨翼自背部延伸下来护佑着他，硕大的身躯与他交缠，他感得到对方沉稳有力的脉搏跳动，这一切都让他感到安心，自从父亲离去很久没有这么安心的时候了，很难想象这种感觉来自一条神话传说中才有的异兽。因此在对方试图往内腔继续深入的时候，他非但没有反抗，还将腿缠上龙身让自己更靠近了些。  
“里面……也要……”  
Stephen瞳孔骤然一缩，不管不顾地重重一挺，彻底突破了那层防御，内腔口像是另一张小嘴卡着他的龟头，在他进来时剧烈收缩，随即一股潮喷液就涌了出来。他被夹得欲火更盛，龙形却没有那么容易泄身，只是在不断推挤吮吸他的穴里继续抽插。Tony又被干得高潮不止，原本只有几秒钟的潮吹生生延迟了十几秒，让人怀疑他会不会脱水而亡。他剧烈地挣扎哭叫着，被Stephen巨大的爪子按住肩膀继续操干，他这时才有些害怕，龙形的Stephen完全不可控，不知疲倦地不断索取，谁知道他会干到什么时候。  
“呜呜停下，不要了……啊——”Tony的求饶没有起到任何作用，相反还被干得又喷了水。Stephen自然听到了对方的求饶，他只是控制不住自己，血液里流淌的兽性让他只想把眼前的Omega操哭，一遍又一遍。他又低头舔舐对方的上半身，变得敏感的身体在他的舔弄下不住轻颤，下面像坏掉的水龙头，小肉棒也不知何时流出白色的泪。他就在Omega难以承受的挣扎中一下下在里内腔操干，带着让人心悸的力度和速率，如此过了半个时辰，他终于有了要射精的意思。  
Tony早就被干得不省人事，在一次高潮中昏厥，又在下一次高潮中醒来。这场仿佛无休无止的性爱掏空了他的气力，热潮早已过去，身体却还不知餍足地承接操弄。Stephen最后发出一声长长的吟叫，性器前端开始鼓胀成结，把被干得红肿的内腔撑得更大，接着喷射出比之前多得多的粘稠精液，源源不断地射入生殖腔内，持续了几分钟的射精让Tony整个肚子都鼓胀起来，出口却被结挡着一滴也跑不掉。就在他感到肚子快要被撑破的时候，射精终于停止了。  
Stephen亲昵地用脑袋蹭蹭他，待结消退把自己拔出来，那些盛不下的白浊就一下子喷涌而出，顺着穴口留到深色的潮湿地面上。这看起来有些浪费，但龙知道自己的Omega百分百会怀孕，他射了太多进去了。  
“我叫Stephen。Stephen.Strange.”这时才变为人形的龙抚摸着少年潮红的面庞，希望对方记住自己，这样也许在以后做爱的时候他会叫自己的名字。想到这Stephen控制不住名为“快乐”的情绪把自己占领，轻柔地抱起无力地瞪着他的Omega，把他放入温泉水中清洗。  
该给孩子起什么名字好呢？这是一个值得深思的问题。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：Mpreg，人外，失禁  
> 孕期来啦

4. 意料之外，情理之中  
Stephen最近迷上了开拓他的后穴。虽然Tony说你可以操前面的洞，但对方坚决地摇摇头，一定要操后面的。Omega发情期刚过，胎儿还是最不稳定的时候，他怎么能用前面，动了胎气可怎么办？  
Tony之前就被舔过后穴，明白那里也会让自己很舒服，就没有阻止他的举动。只是被进入的时候痛得发抖，前面的花穴却寂寞得吐出液体，渴望后面的大家伙进来。Stephen无论对方怎么求饶都没理会，在后穴里寻找着敏感点，接着对准那里不断进攻，Tony就第一次感受到前列腺高潮，花穴居然也抽搐着高潮了。

“我是人和龙的混血，我母亲是人类，所以我可以变成人形，还会说话。”  
“哦，怪不得。”Tony了然地点点头，大口嚼着龙摘来的野果子，突然他完全愣住，甚至忘记了咀嚼。  
“龙跟人可以生孩子啊？！”  
这是发情期后不寻常的一天，少城主知道自己或许怀孕了，这也许能够解释接连几天的食欲不振和反胃。  
“Alpha都是大骗子！”这只坏龙，一开始就该告诉自己的。

小Omega一连几天都愁眉不展，正是花一样的年纪，本想先玩几年再说，没想到刚摆脱养父的魔爪又要当妈，还要在这荒岛上过原始人的生活，这让他怎么受得了？那只龙一脸喜当爹的傻笑，虽然是好看又威猛，符合他对未来驸马的期许，可这也太快了些吧？！  
“Tony，我烤的鱼。”Stephen殷勤地递给他一根竹签，鱼肉都是去了刺的，可惜Tony一见到他就气不打一处来，一边接过鱼肉一边揍了他一拳，当然那拳没什么杀伤力就是了。  
“都怪你！”  
“怪我，别气了，气坏身子多不好。”Stephen爽快地把过错全揽在自己身上，毕竟是活了三百年的龙，什么人没见过，小Omega生气的模样就像一只张牙舞爪的小猫咪，怎么看怎么可爱。  
“你现在身体虚弱，等过几个月生了孩子，我可以送你回去。”  
“也只能这样。”Tony没好气地应允，只是不知为何，龙说要送自己走，他有些失落，以为龙会拼命挽留自己的。他不知道的是，龙当然不会放他走，更何况到了那时他也不一定舍得离开，龙有这个把握。  
Tony怀的是龙蛋，孕期只有三个月，前两个月的时候还不显怀，让他一度以为自己没事，到了第三个月肚子总算开始慢慢大了起来。他这时有些得意，想到自己的好闺蜜佩珀，同样是Omega，她怀孕时肚子像皮球一样大，双腿浮肿，而自己呢？因为龙蛋不大且每天泡温泉，依旧身体轻盈，皮肤褪了晒出来的小麦色，养得像牛奶一样，白里透红。  
Stephen知道他无聊，有时候会带他去岛上的散步，因为有龙在场，所有毒虫猛兽都躲得远远的，生怕被拿来做龙夫人的晚餐。Tony只觉得景色美极了，心情也好了不少，再看Stephen也就没那么可恨了。

5.孕期  
“史蒂芬~我想要了。”  
小Omega一把推倒他血缘上的丈夫，翻身跨坐上去。接近足月的孕肚在烛光下泛出温柔的光晕。Stephen觉得他简直是母性与野性的结合体，为了不碰到孕肚难得的主动，面对他时却露出极为诱惑的神色。  
“你真性感。”Stephen吻了吻他光滑的肚皮，低头含住因为怀孕而微微隆起的胸部，惹得Tony喘息连连。他小巧的性器马上就硬起来了，顶着Stephen的肚子，胸部酸酸胀胀地，欲望的电流传至全身。他也感到对方的性器硬邦邦地抵着自己，于是前后挪动胯部，与他小幅度摩擦，姑且缓解情热，但身下的花穴却叫嚣着空虚，感受到Alpha性器的热度，他湿得滴水，恨不得对方现在就进来。  
“啊……今天，用前面吧。”Tony低声恳求着，眼睛忽闪忽闪地看着他，Stephen本想拒绝，一想到已经快生了，小心点应该没事，就点点头，性器又在股间磨蹭了一会儿，滑进禁欲两个多月的花穴。  
“Oh...”两人都舒服地轻哼，Tony按着他结实的胸膛，伏在Alpha身上缓缓起伏，久违的满足让他身心舒畅。胸部依然被大力吮吸，最近Stephen老喜欢吸这里，据说是会有奶，Tony虽然不信，又被吸得很舒服，就由着他来。他摸着对方黑亮的头发，把胸部送得更近了些，感受酥酥麻麻的快感与内壁被摩擦的舒适交织。Stephen动得很慢，似乎两人都想让这一刻更久些。  
“唔嗯……”体内的巨物顶到了敏感点，Tony被逼出了眼泪，无人抚慰的前端也可怜兮兮地蹭出亮晶晶的液体。这个姿势其实进得很深，内腔口因为不在发情期而闭合，却被持续撞击着，似乎连体内的龙蛋也被顶到了。Tony流着泪央求对方快些，以早点结束这种折磨，Stephen却依然不疾不徐，他本就没有一般人类那样容易出精，久违地进入最为温暖舒适的地方，自然想要延长些时间。  
“不好好开拓产道，孩子要怎么出来呢。”Stephen说着不着调的理由，继续深深挺入，时而快时而慢，磨得Tony欲火难耐。他只得主动挺动下体迎合对方的节奏，内壁死死绞着那根硬物，使出浑身解数。史蒂芬被夹得舒服极了，却只是稍微加速了一点，看着托尼全身浮起一层粉红的媚态，兀自欣赏着。孕期的甬道本就比平时敏感，托尼没一会儿就泄了身，淫水喷了一地，对方却还远没有射精的意思。  
“唔啊……够了……”  
“自私的小坏蛋，自己爽了就不管丈夫？”  
“我……嗯……没有……”Tony快被逼疯了，丈夫太持久怎么办？他想自己可能是从古至今第一个有此疑问的Omega。腰肢不堪重负地酸软起来，他渐渐坐不住，Stephen就把他放到床上抬高双腿，继续挺入。孕肚都被操得一颤一颤，即使已经怀孕却还是被进犯，让这场性事格外淫靡。  
“Stephen……”Omega不得不叫着对方名字，乞求早点结束，他已经不知道自己高潮多少次了。  
“你可以叫得更好。”Stephen坏心地碾磨着他的G点。  
“啊……别……老公……”Tony羞耻地抽泣起来。Stephen神经狠狠一跳，终于不再刻意忍耐，嘶吼着化为龙形。Tony只觉体内的性器大了一圈，按在他肩膀上的力道更大，再看时对面已经变成了兽瞳的龙。  
“不，啊——”  
龙形的Stephen撞击力道不是人形可以比拟的，Tony只觉得肚子要被撞飞，敏感点却无时无刻不被碾压着，他知道Stephen憋坏了，可再次见到龙形，他一下子就想到发情期那几天混乱的时光，他被龙在洞穴的每一个角落侵犯，彻彻底底地占有，怎么求饶哭叫都没用。  
“哈啊……太深了……”Tony只能发出无助的嘤咛，努力攀着对方前肢以免被甩出去。Stephen总算开始认真进攻，时而深时而浅，阴茎上的凸起摩擦着内壁，让花穴像坏了的水龙头不断流出蜜液。他顾忌着对方身孕减小了一些动作幅度，却依然是人类难以承受的。  
“天啊……又要……！”Tony不知道第几次被送上高潮，前端也因为快感释放，想不到流出的是金黄的尿液，他居然被操得失禁，这让他更加羞耻。龙鼻尖嗅到淡淡的骚味，终是忍不住，高潮前一刻抽出自己的性器，把浓稠的精液射了Omega满身。  
好好发泄一番后，Stephen恢复人形，两个人又去温泉里温存了一会儿，才互相靠着在干燥舒适的地方睡下。  
-TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生蛋蛋和育儿番外，大概end了

6.生产  
以肉身孕育坚硬的龙蛋，本就是一件极其危险的事，生产更是无比艰难。Tony在羊水破了以后才慌张起来，他肚子开始阵痛，可龙蛋硕大的头部卡在生殖腔口出不来，他力气一松懈，蛋就又回去了。  
早几天Stephen就准备好了接生的东西，甚至半夜去临海城运来一架柔软舒适的床，现在他的Omega正痛苦地坐在上面生产。Stephen第一次做父亲，手忙脚乱地为他接水，擦汗，还把胳膊送到Tony嘴里让他咬，可这些在生产的痛苦面前都无济于事。  
“啊——”Tony衣衫敞开，露出圆滚滚的肚皮，性器因为疼痛缩成一团，胸前的乳腺已经做好了哺育婴儿的准备，鼓鼓胀胀地隆起，乳晕和乳头都变大。羊水混合着血丝从下方嫩红的穴口流出，Tony感到这个姿势无法用尽全力，就半蹲在床上，借着重力，蛋总算一点一点从生殖腔出来，撕裂的痛苦让Tony不断流泪，他从未这么痛过，内壁一定被撑破了，时不时就有血丝流出。  
Tony一鼓作气使劲将蛋向下排，短短的甬道被完全撑开，从外面已经可以看到淡青色的蛋壳，Tony把Stephen手臂掐得青紫，哭叫着继续用力，蛋终于离开了生殖腔口。他膝盖一软，噗通一声跪坐回去，本来已经看到头的蛋又缩了回去，一下子抵在他的敏感点上，Tony眼前一白，阴茎软着居然射出一股白浊，内壁剧烈收缩着潮吹，与血液混合变为淡粉色的潮吹液喷涌而出。Stephen无法描述自己看到这一幕时的心情，他的Tony是堕落的天使，纯真又性感，肉欲而伟大。他心疼地让失神的Omega靠在自己怀里，替他擦拭娇嫩的外阴，布料对于那么娇嫩的地方来说还是过于粗糙，小巧的阴蒂被摩擦地挺立，Tony想收紧腿摆脱那只手，体内足月的龙蛋却不允许他这样做。  
“唔……别这样，Stephen……”Tony转过眼珠看着一丝不苟的丈夫。  
“乖，这样你会舒服点。”Stephen抚摸着他的大腿，让他僵硬的身体放松下来，手上动作未停，手指还戳着布料往甬道内摸索。刚高潮过本就敏感的甬道被粗糙的布料一刺激，立马让Tony全身瘫软，甬道内又吐出一股粉色的淫液。  
“嗯……好奇怪啊……”Tony抑制着自己的肉壁收缩，却控制不住呻吟出声，被揉出一股又一股的水来。体内的蛋也被冲得位置靠下了些。  
“嗯啊……要去了……”Tony前端勃起，马上就要迎来又一次高潮，Stephen却在这时猝然抽出手指，从背后支撑着Tony的身体。  
“用力，蛋马上出来了！”  
“……”Tony在心里骂着脏话，下身一用力，穴口被撑到最大，龙蛋在液体润滑下快速擦过敏感点排出体外，Tony惊叫着，在蛋离开身体的一刻再次前后同时高潮。  
“你以后绝对不能射进去。”饱受生育折磨的Tony在生下蛋以后彻底没了心力，嘴可没闲着，依然不忘教训自家丈夫。同样的痛苦他可不要受两遍了。  
小龙一落地就裂了壳，Tony对于自己生出来一条龙已经做足了心理建设，因此在看到一头黏糊糊液体的青色小龙时张着嘴尖叫时没有过多惊吓。Stephen小心翼翼地抱起巴掌大的小龙，仔细看了看。  
“是个Alpha男孩，Tony！”  
“我看看，”Tony伸出手接过小龙，还没睁眼的宝宝张嘴叫着寻找食物，看起来憨态可掬，这场离奇的相遇，意外的产物到这时终于有了结果，他嘴角浮现出淡淡的笑容，然后，在小龙准确无误地咬上他的乳头吸取乳汁时，发出一声石破天惊的怒吼。  
“Stephen！管好你儿子！！！”

育儿番外  
三个月零九天的时候，Stephen和Tony的龙宝宝已经一米多长了。照理说龙的生长期很久，一开始长得很慢，三个月不过半米长，两人都不免有些疑惑。不得已Stephen只好决定带Tony回城里玩一天，顺便向女巫打听一下龙宝宝的事。  
“去城里？你有钱吗？”Tony狐疑地盯着他。Stephen爪子在墙上敲了敲，墙门应声打开，Tony的怀疑在看到堆得像小山一样的珠宝金币时变为惊叹。  
“你的山洞到底有多少个房间？！”  
“九个。”Stephen得意地抓过一件丝绸衣服递给Tony，又给自己拿了件带金边的。“还有储蓄食物过冬的地方，温泉你见过了，还有宝宝婴儿房，不过一直没用到，还有——”  
“停，我知道了。”Tony哭笑不得，这真是只热爱居家又低调的富龙，居然住了这么久也不告诉自己他这么有钱。

Stephen变成龙形，把Tony甩到背上，展开骨翼抖动了两下飞起来。Tony紧紧抱着他的脖子，生怕一个不留神掉进海里，但Stephen顾忌他的安危飞得很平稳。Tony感到轻柔的风从耳边掠过，前方有海鸥盘旋，海面上还有一个个小小的渔船，幸福突然击中了他。摸着手中光滑的青灰色鳞片，他不由自主把脸贴上去，闭上眼静静感受这一刻的美好。  
Stephen降落在离临海城尚有一段距离的沙滩上，以免被人类发现。一上岸他就恢复了人形，穿了Tony包裹里带着的衣服，然后牵着自己的Omega往城里走去。到了城门口，Tony不由自主地把脸缩进他怀里，担心被守卫认出，Stephen释放出安抚的信息素，搂紧他往里走。  
“去看医生。”Stephen对盘查的守卫说道。守卫目光在两人的脸上扫了一圈，慢吞吞地放行。  
“别怕，他们不会想到你还活着。”Stephen紧紧握着他的手说，“安心逛吧，无论如何我都在。”  
Tony心脏升腾起暖意，觉得没那么害怕了，目光这才放到街边的大小店铺上。从前在这里生活他也没什么机会出来玩，整天被限制在城堡中，加上几个月远离人烟的生活，这些商业街对他来说很是新奇。琳琅满目的商品看得他眼花缭乱，Tony挪不动脚步，买了一堆没用的东西，当然买单和拎包的都是他的Alpha。  
“这位夫人，要不要看看这个望子成龙的项链？只要50银币。”一个Alpha摊主拿起好几样项链问他。Tony心想自己的宝宝本来就有龙的血统，就摆摆手没要。  
“我们到了。”Stephen拉着Tony停在一间不起眼的店门口。显然是许久无人光顾了，门前长了青苔，Stephen敲敲门，扬起一层尘土。  
“古一法师，是我。”  
过了许久，里面才传来脚步声。门“吱呀”一声打开，一个胖胖的中年男人杵在哪，疑惑地上下打量他们。  
“古一法师呢？”  
“老师已仙游两年。”  
“什么？我见她的时候她已两百余岁，超越常人生死之外，怎么会……”Stephen难掩脸上的震惊，Tony在一旁听得云里雾里，只知道他们要找的人似乎不在了。  
“人皆有一死，或早或晚，老师也不能例外。”中年男人又上下打量他一眼，“你就是老师说的那条半龙吧？有事？”  
Stephen点点头，“叫我Stephen就好，我想问问关于孩子的事。”  
“孩子？”胖男人这才把注意力放在一旁的Omega身上，嘴里嘀咕着“真行”之类的话，指了指里面。“先进来。”  
Tony紧紧跟着Stephen进入这间十分古怪的院子，明明外面看起来那样小，里面却大得吓人。胖男人说自己叫王，大约八年前跟随古一法师修行，法师仙游后就自己看书学习。他一眼就看出Tony是普通人类，但他们的孩子却有四分之一龙的血脉。  
“四分之一的血脉，比起龙来说更接近人类，生长速度也许是根据人类来的。”  
王在书架上翻着什么，随口说道。  
“可是，他都已经会说话了。”Tony不大相信，“人类婴儿也不会三个月就说话……”  
“是吗？”王抽出一本纸页泛黄的书，翻了几页指着上面的图画说：“正常龙蛋有6寸长，Stephen是半龙，出生时只有3寸，按理说这颗蛋应该更小。”  
“他也是三寸，但是这不应该，他只有四分之一的龙血。”Stephen也糊涂了。  
“你们龙族是陆地主宰的时候，那时候龙有多大？据说最大的有3丈长，而现在的龙只有一丈多，你就更小了，不足1丈。”  
Stephen发誓他从这话里听出了戏谑。  
“龙族的血液早就不纯了，你觉得你父亲是纯血龙，因此孩子有四分之一的血统，但实际上这个数值可能更少，只是你们的血液太强大，所有孩子都能变成龙形。”  
“那他到底为什么会这么大？”  
“……说好的龙都很聪明呢。”王忍住翻白眼的冲动，把木质的桌面重重一拍，“血液多少不重要，你家孩子返祖了！他会长多大，长多快，都是不可预料的。”  
“……”  
“……”  
Tony猛拍丈夫脑袋，“都怪你，射进去，还那么多！”  
“是你让我进去的啊。”Stephen也很委屈，他可一点也没有强迫对方。两人完全无视了王的存在。  
“我让你进你就进？我发情了没脑子你也没有？！”Tony知道自己在无理取闹，但他太慌张了，那些远古的巨龙在传说里都是极为可怕的生物，暴虐好杀，一张嘴喷火就毁掉半个城镇。他只是一个弱小的人类Omega，连自己都保护不了，何德何能教育它乖乖听话？Stephen感到脖子上有一滴一滴的液体，知道他是吓哭了，这时候也懊悔自己让人类承担他本不该承担的责任。如果一开始就没有怀孕，现在也不必这样苦恼。  
“没关系，Peter很乖，不会做出什么伤天害理的事。”Stephen小声安慰着自己的Omega。明明已经是做了父母亲的人，在孩子的教育问题上却一筹莫展，Stephen感到挫败。他又转头问另一位Alpha：“王，你知道有什么教育巨龙的方法吗？”  
“你听说过有谁教育巨龙的吗？”王在屋子里来回踱步，“等他成年，你们就让他出去自己生活，它肯定饿不着自己。”  
“成年之前呢？”  
“之前？准备大屋子，养羊给他吃，不然还能怎么办。”王还是没忍住翻了个白眼。

夫夫二人回到家时，三个月大的小龙因为饥饿变回来人类婴孩的样貌，正嚎啕大哭。Tony不得已又去喂奶，指挥Stephen飞去城里抓羊来。当然Stephen直接用一袋金币买下了一个养羊场，只是等他恢复原形想把羊运走，羊圈里所有羊都受了惊吓四散奔跑。一大袋金币算是打了水漂，他勉强追回来一公一母两只，带回岛上让他们慢慢繁衍，从此半龙家庭有了一个不成文的规定：任何龙都不许在羊圈附近变成龙形。  
9个月后，一岁的小龙已经三米多长，比他爹还要巨大，小岛另一侧新造好的洞穴迎来了小主人。Stephen跟Tony都松了一口气，总算可以共度二人世界了。当夜，夫夫二人激战正酣，一个巨大的身影突然出现在洞穴门口。  
“爸，我饿了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“自己去羊圈抓一只，乖，记得用水煮一遍，消毒。”  
“哦。”

第二天，小龙被亲生父母抛弃在了小岛上，他的爸爸骑在父亲背上去环游世界了。若干年后一支探险队来到了岛上，记录下了这只三丈多长，凶神恶煞，却会用蒸馏水煮羊还邀请他们一起用餐的精致龙。

 

END？


End file.
